Michael's poem
by horrorhappy12
Summary: A poem taking place in both the remake and th original Halloween movies. R&R.


Thinking about taking her life,

I grab for the butcher knife.

I walk up the stairs, into her room,

I will send her to her doom.

She's sitting there, looking in the mirror,

The image of me in it becomes clearer and clearer.

"Michael!" she screams, "What're you doing in here?"

She saw the knife, and in her eyes was fear.

She screamed as I took the first stab,

Hard and fast, just like a jab.

I stab, I slash,

Look at the blood splash!

The blood so dark,

The blood so red,

Thoughts begin to buzz through my head.

"What am I doing?

It's my own sister that I am subduing!"

I keep stabbing, even though she's quite dead,

My hands, the walls, and her body are red.

I sneak out of the room and down the hall,

My baby sister, so innocent, so small.

I creep into the room, pick her up and say,

"Happy Halloween, Boo," and smile halfway.

I hold her and see a light from the driveway,

What are my parents going to say?

I walk to the door, knife and baby in hand,

I really and truly misunderstand.

What just happened, why did I kill her?

All it is now, it's just a big blur.

I walk outside "Michael, what happened here?"

Seeing the blood and knife, again, there was fear.

Then, she went inside, up the stairs,

She screamed so loud, it gave me a scare.

They called the police, and 911,

My days of freedom were soon done.

They sent me away, away from them,

To an asylum is were I was condemned.

I waited, in silence, for many years, I did,

But then, I was only a kid.

Dr. Loomis, he tried to help me,

He didn't know how hard it would be.

I still stayed as quiet as a mime,

Then I realized, it was time.

One night, when Dr. Loomis and the nurse were out,

They had a car, it WAS time to break-out.

As the nurse was waiting for him,

I realized my chances of escaping were not at all slim.

I jumped on top and smashed the window,

She ran out of the car, and ran not so slow.

I got in the drivers seat, and turned the key,

And then I realized, I was finally free.

I drove down the highway, and killed a man in a truck,

I made a great disguise, and that was just luck.

A mechanics suit, it was alright,

Only one more day, I thought, until Halloween night.

The next day, I got back to my home, how nice it was,

But then something made me pause.

It was a girl, someone talking,

It was her, my sister, who I would soon be stalking.

I looked out the window on the door,

And she was walking, to complete a chore.

Then she left, alone once again,

Then I need to begin to plan.

I left the house, drove down the street,

My disguise was still yet incomplete.

I walked in the store, without any one knowing,

I grabbed a mask and some knives, and then I got going.

It was dark outside, and my sister was not alone,

Babysitting, Tommy, as I think he's known.

I was across the street from her house, were her friend was,

I needed to start with her, just because.

She was going to bring a guy home named Paul,

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what they were doing at all.

She went to get Lindsey, a girl she was sitting,

She was going to give her to my sister, she was quitting.

She went to start the car, but forgot the keys,

Going back to the house, I got in the car with ease.

She came back, and opened the door,

She got in, I killed her and she dropped to the floor.

Then, I killed her two other friends real quick,

God, those stupid teenagers make me sick.

I then fixed the dead friends, so they looked scary,

Her reaction, for me, would be extraordinary.

Soon she came over, found the bodies,

Then scaring her came with ease.

She back up to near where I was standing,

I came out and gave her a scaring.

She screamed and ran, went across the street,

I was so close, only by a few feet.

Tommy let her in, and she called the police, and then saw,

I had gotten through a window, and she stared in awe.

She gotten around the couch, and I attacked,

She took a needle, and stabbed with fierce impact.

I lay on the floor, waiting for her to get up the stairs,

I then followed her up there.

She was telling the children to run to next door,

They saw me, and it started uproar.

They ran and I followed my sister,

Tonight I was going to kill her.

She opened the bay door, but hid in the closet, thinking she was clever,

Not clever enough, for which I had in found her.

I broke open the closet, and reached in,

She began to squeal, her survival chance thin.

She grabbed a hangar, poked me in the eye,

Stabbed me with my knife, and then walked on by.

She sat on the floor; I got up and walked without her knowing,

Her time to go was defiantly showing.

She screamed as I wrapped my hands around her throat,

Then I heard someone, and I learned by rote.

My sister pulled off my mask, and I spaced out,

I grabbed my mask, pulled it on, and then heard her shout.

Loomis shot me, I stumbled back,

I stood back up, he'd pat for that.

He turned the corner, and shot me six times with his gun,

I fell off the banister onto the ground in stun.

I got up and ran off,

All I could utter was a cough.

I will kill her some day, like I always planned to,

But to me she will always be my little sister, "Boo."


End file.
